


Darkness Rises

by AbelineGrace



Series: Darkness [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Writing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, aged down, shit writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelineGrace/pseuds/AbelineGrace
Summary: When all the famous YouTubers we know and love [not literally] were twelve, a sudden 'disease' spread along children from ages eleven to thirteen in which caused a split personality disorder to form starting off with a 'dark side', an opposite and then it continues depending on the person. It also causes extreme pain in any area in the human body depending on the person.The disease will first show up as pain, then a voice of the 'dark side', then nightmares or inability to get comfortable due to hot/cold temperatures created by the body before moving into a coma-like state. Once awoken their direct family is dead and they must leave to go to a school.In Michigan there are seven recorded cases.. currently
Relationships: None?
Series: Darkness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953220
Kudos: 13





	1. Chpt. 1

Sean and Mark lay in their room, staring at the ceiling from down on their beds. "I miss paps.." Sean blurted out quietly.

Sean and Marks father was there for them throughout the ten years of life they have enjoyed, but now? Now he's gone. Their mom got a divorce along with a restraining order. He started drinking after they started fighting, Sean and Mark never knew why they fought, all they know is he's gone now. And he won't be coming back either.

"Me too..." Tears were dripping from Sean's eyes, Mark didn't want to cry, show weakness, but he couldn't help his tear from flowing.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready! You need to get ready for school so come on!" Their mother, Evelyn, yelled from the kitchen

"Okay, mum!" Mark yelled, slowly getting out of bed and wiping tears from his face. "Sean, Let's go..." Mark dreaded quietly, standing and walking to the closet to get clothing and get dressed. Sean slowly stood, walking over to where Mark stood before and grabbing his own clothes to get changed.

Sean had fluffy green hair with fairly pale skin. Mark had fluffy red hair with a pretty average skin tone. Jack put on a blue hoodie and some blue jeans, Mark wore a black T-Shirt, his lucky red flannel and some blue jeans.

They both grabbed their bags and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Their mother was in the dining room, setting the table, her long, curly brown hair bouncing as she moved. She wore a short baby blue dress that had a brown leather belt in the middle of it, she wasn't wearing shoes since she didn't plan on leaving the house.

There were pancakes on the table, and from what Sean could smell, there were cookies in the kitchen.

Sean giggled and sat down, scarfing down the pancakes and with a mouth full of food he blurted out. "Mum can I have cookies?!" He was jumping with joy at her response,

"Yes sweetheart, they're still a little warm, but on the pan in the kitchen."

"Thanks mom! Mark, I'll meet you outside!"

"Kay, Sean"

Sean ran to the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies and a zip-lock bag, putting two cookies in it and eating the other one. He shoved the cookies in his bag and ran outside to meet Mark. "Bye, mum!"

"Love you, Sean!"

Sean ran out the door, running and tripping over Mark who was crying on the ground holding his chest.

"Mark..?" Sean called quietly, crouching down to his twin brother "Mark what's wrong?"

Mark hiccupped but calmed down as soon as he heard his brother "I'm fine" he smiled gently and sat up wiping his eyes. On their way to school something felt.. off, though he brushed it aside.

-=-

Mark and Sean groaned in annoyance once they got to their classroom, all the seats were taken except for two in the front, they hated sitting in the front.

Taking their seats Mark and Sean quietly waited for the teacher to get there, things rushing through their heads.

Suddenly something hit Sean in the back of the head, he ignored it, him and Mark had been bullied through all of their life, they were used to it.

The throwing continued, balls of paper and other trash. They were talking but the boys didn't seem to hear them.

Mark, growing rather annoyed, looked to his brother.

/'Why don't we help your brother?'\

Mark's eyes widened, he looked around before putting his head down on the desk and, as quietly as he could, whispered "Who are you-?"

/'Just a friend, now..how should we dispose of them?'\

Before Mark could respond he lost control of his movements, his eyes filled with black and he abruptly stood and began angrily defending himself and his brother, threatening the bullies who now cowered in their seats at the angry child.

Sean tugged on Mark's sleeve, who turned to him as his eyes returned to their brown, just then the door swung open, teachers here, Mark took his seat.

"I am Ms. Tuump, you will respect me or face punishment." She looked almost too innocent to have that personality..

"Good morning Ms. Tuump"

"It's pronounced Tuump! Emphasize your U's"

"Apologies, mistress" A student, closer to Sean and Mark, said sincerely. There were a few kids around the class snickering, the kid looked down ashamed.

-=-

Mark and Sean walked out of the building talking about random things when he saw the kid from class walking all alone, he grabbed Sean's wrist and dragged Sean with him over to the boy with purple hair.

"Hey kid!" Mark yelled, waving his free arm as he approached him.

"Me?" The boy mumbled, turning around anxiously

"Yes you!"

"Why would two cute boys want to talk with me?" He looked sad, his purple hair covering his left eye a bit.

"Wow." Sean said bluntly. "I'm Jack, can we hang out sometime? We need to get home" He looked a little embarrassed and just nodded, turning around and quickly heading in that direction. Mark and Sean shrugged it off and headed on their way.

-=-

They were almost home when Sean felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull. He quietly groaned, putting his hand on the back of his head. Mark looked back at him.

"You okay?"

"My head hurts"

"It's alright, let's just head inside and you can go lay down" Sean nodded as they went inside. Mother was nowhere to be seen, probably out working. Suddenly the pain got worse and Sean fell down onto his knees, tears threatening to drip as a yelp of pain traveled into the world of sound.

Mark heard him fall and quickly turned around, he didn't see Sean right away but then crouched down and put his hands on his shoulders, "Sean?" Sean didn't respond, "Sean?!" He didn't respond, "Sean! Say something" a droplet fell from his eye, before he slowly looked up.

Mark fell backwards, staring into his left eye. The sharp pain in Sean's head got worse as the seconds went by, it now felt like someone was stabbing him in the back of the head, not to mention the throbbing in his left eye.

He cried out and fell all the way on the floor, tears streamed from his eyes as he held his head in pain, curling in on himself until in fetal positioning. He couldn't see Mark but he sure wasn't saying anything.

Sooner or later it got better. There was still a slight pain threatening him in his head but he could think correctly. He slowly, slowly got up and reached out to Mark, who was still on the floor. He reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling himself up with it.

"What was that?" He asked me, Sean shrugged,

"My head felt like it was being stabbed.".. '

'What is going on?'

"Are you alright?"

"Uh..Fine, now" Sean half lied. "Let's get some rest, Forget this ever happened."

//"Boring."//

Said a high pitched voice in Sean's head, "What?" he whispered,

//"I said, boring. You're no fun"//

"Who are you?"

//"Un-needed information is useless to remember."//

Sean rolled his eyes and ignored the voice, the pain started returning- though it was hardly noticeable. Turns out he wasn't paying attention to what was happening in the real world, and he ran into a wall.

"Ow" Sean laughed. Mark didn't see him run into the wall or anything so he kept walking into the room, Sean heard him plop onto his bed. He rubbed his forehead with a big goofy smile on his face as he walked into the room.

"Why are you smiling?" Mark questioned as he sat up and looked at his brother.

"I just ran into the wall" Mark laughed as Sean went and laid down on his bed.

//"Like I said; No. Fun."//

It's back, yay, "Leave me alone" Sean whispered,

"What?" Mark said,

"Hm? I didn't say anything"

"Oh...Goodnight then."

The voice laughed, a crazy, high pitched, insane laugh. The pain in his head worsened a bit, bad enough that he couldn't fall asleep, but when he did for it was a restless sleep.


	2. Chpt 2

Mark had been rolling around in his bed for hours, he was sweating because of his blankets but if he took them off he'd be freezing. He could hear his brother snoring, but he also would start whispering or giggling creepily at other times. Mark wanted to cry but he couldn't, his sweating taking up all the hydration in him. He slowly stood, taking the blanket off and instantly feeling cold. He hugged himself and started walking to his mothers room.

Once Mark got to his moms room he knocked on the door, it creaked open a little bit so he pushed it all the way in,

"Mum?" Mark said quietly. He walked closer to her bed , "Mum?" He said a bit louder, walking a bit closer, "Mum..?" He said in a near natural speaking voice. Soon enough someone rolled to face him in the bed,

"Yes baby?"

"I can't sleep.."

"Why not?"

"Every time I'm under the covers it's too warm but when I'm not i'm too cold.." His mother didn't know how to help, she couldn't tell him to go back to his room nor could she tell him to get up in her bed. She wasn't a doctor, she was a cop.

"I don't know how to help you baby, just..try to get to sleep" Mark sadly nodded, walking away and back to his room.

Mark sat on his bed and cried, before his brother fell off of his bed limply, he had tear streaks down from his eyes and he was curled up into fetal position

"S-Sean?" Mark walked over to him slowly, Sean let out a whine of pain and tensed. Mark sped up and 'ran' over across the small room before crouching down and shaking him awake. When he woke up he got out of his ball and looked around, saw Mark and hugged him as he cried. "It's alright, it was just a dream"

"M-Mark?"

"Hm?"

"Why are y-you up?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"W-Why not?"

"It's too warm under my covers and too cold not under them" Mark sighed, "Just rest your head, not sure if I trust you to go back to sleep just yet."

"W-We could g-go sit in the living room and watch t-tv" Mark nodded down at Sean, grabbed his hands and pulled him up. Mark shivered as they walked downstairs together into the living room. "W-What do we w-watch?" Sean asked Mark,

"Uh, how 'bout." Mark giggled, "A Quiet Place?"

"That s-sounds scary"

"It's not, trust me" Mark had one of those grins an older brother would have when he did something evil to his little sibling, one of those grins, Mark is only ten seconds older though. "O-Okay" Sean sat down on the couch next to Mark as the movie started.

By the end of the movie Jack was cuddled up against Mark's sleeping form crying his eyes out, his fluffy white blanket over him.

Sean lay on Mark's lap and cried, realizing how cold his brother's skin was he put his blanket over him.

He started sweating.

'Is he alright?'

Sean shook Mark gently, "Marki?" Nothing, "Markimoo?" Sean whined, no response, "Mark!?" Jack started shaking his twin roughly to wake him up, "Mark!" Sean yelled and he didn't wake up. Sean yelled to his mom to come down, "MOM!" He was already in tears, this just made it worse. Evelyn started running down the stairs in her robe and some slippers,

"Why are you still awake?" She scolded, before realizing Sean was shaking his brother, crying. "What's wrong?"

"He won't wake up!" Sean yelled,

"Uh...Keep trying and let me get dressed"

"Where a-are we going?"

"The hospital sweetheart, keep trying to wake him up" As Evelyn ran back up to her room to get dressed Sean continued to shake his brother, repeating his name over and over.

Evelyn ran down the stairs in a white dress with a leather belt in the middle of it along with Tyler running down in some blue jeans and a black T-Shirt, his brown hair bouncing lightly as he came down behind her. {Okay...Uh.. I'm adding a 16 year old brother and it's Tyler. My excuse for where he was? He was sick. Shut up.}

Sean stood up, wiping tears off his face, "Marki..." He whispered as Evelyn picked Mark up and took him out to the car, Tyler walked out holding Sean's hand, Sean was still in his pajamas and had a blanket on him but he didn't care, his twin brother wasn't waking up and he didn't know how to help.

-=-

Once they got to the hospital Evelyn ran in with Mark in her hands, the boys hot on her heals.

"We need help!" She exclaimed to the lady at the desk,

"How may I help you?" She said as she looked up, seeing the boy in her arms,

"My son, Mark, he won't wake up!" a quiet groan came from Mark as the woman started typing something in before pressing a button and calling for doctors over the intercom.

A group of doctors suddenly burst through the door, one of them pushing one of those beds on wheels startling Sean and causing him to cry out in fear as he hid behind his older brother, the doctors took Mark from his mother's hands and lay him atop the bed on wheels.

"Mark!" Sean yelled as they pushed him away into the back so they could help him in a private room. Sean went to run after them but Tyler grabbed him, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist to keep him from going anywhere. "No! No Mark!" He cried


	3. Chpt. 3

"Sean, calm down we need to wait for them to make him better!" Tyler was starting to lose his grip, but by the time he noticed it, it was too late and Sean burst from his arms.

Except, he didn't go after Mark. No instead he burst out the front doors and ran, just ran as tears flew behind him while he went on his way having no idea where he was headed.

Tyler went after Sean while Evelyn had a breakdown in the waiting room.

As Sean ran down the street with Tyler chasing after him he got a headache,

//'Run, Sean, Run. If he catches up to you you'll have to go back.'//

More tears flew off his face, as the headache suddenly got worse he cried out, stumbling to the side away from the busy streets. He curled up into fetal position, putting his hands over his head mumbling about wishing the pain would go away.

"Leave me alone, go away." Tears continued to fall continuously as Tyler ran into the ally. Sean cried out again, the pain worsening. He fell to his side, still clutching his head in pain.

"Sean? Sean!" Tyler took a minute to register what was going on, but when he did he jumped into action. He ran for Sean, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up into his lap. Sean continued to ask for it go away, for it leave him alone. But the pain only continued to get worse, for an eight year old, he felt as if his head was going to blow up. "Sean. Sean, what's wrong?"

"Leave me alone" Sean whispered again, attempting to rock back and forth only to be stopped by his older brothers arms.

"Sean, I'm not going to leave you alone here" Sean shook his head in attempt to get his brother to understand what was going on, that he wasn't talking to him.

Sean sat there in his arms, wishing he could talk to him, tell him what was wrong but the pain in his head kept his mouth shut. He knew if he opened his mouth he would scream because of the pain.

He started to panic as little black dots appeared in his vision, "It's getting darker..." Sean whisper.

"Shit! Sean. stay with me kiddo, I'm going to take you back to the hospital with mom!" Tyler yelled, when the pain spiked his vision went black and he was no longer awake.

"Damnit! Sean, really?!" Tyler stood, the seemingly lifeless body in his arms as he ran off to where my mother waited.

"They're going to be so confused..." Tyler whispered as he dashed back inside, Sean placed on his back as he moved up to the receptionist's desk, there was someone new there.

"I need help- my little brother won't wake up, his twin is already in here for the same reason and he had tried to run away so when I got to him he was rocking back and forth whispering something about leaving him alone then he went limp.. please?" Tyler rushed to awkwardly explain what was wrong. The woman nonchalantly nodded, saying over the intercom

"Hello, we have a case 52, little boy isn't waking up- please place him in with the rest." Her tone was almost robotic- but Tyler didn't question it as he took Sean off his back and placed him gently on the Gurney that was recently rushed out before sitting by his mom.

-=-

"Why are there so many sudden cases of this in kids?" Amy inquired, looking in a window at a large room with around twenty nine beds, almost every single one had an eleven to thirteen year olds resting in it.

"No idea" Signe answered, the doors opened from nearby as two more children were wheeled in, "Do you know what's going on?" Signe requested from the doctors who just wheeled in the children, though they stayed silent and left the room quickly.

=-=

His head throbbed as he slowly peaked his eyes open, pushing himself up and looking around. He saw his brother sitting up with a hand on his chest,

A boy with semi-curly brown hair with his hands over his ears and eyes sealed shut,

a boy with a black fringe off to the right of his face with a hand on his stomach,

a boy with slightly spiky brown hair with hands over his face and a few others were also rising.

"Where the fuck..." Sean whispered, looking to his brother who only gave him a shake of the head.

"Who are you all?" someone inquired from around the room, it was the boy who gently had a hand resting on his stomach.

"I'm Cryaotic- or Cry" the boy covering his face answered

"I'm S-Jack, that's Mark" Sean replied- pointing to his brother.

"Okay... that's Dan and I'm Phil" The boy, Phil, replied to his own question, referencing to the boy across from him who had his ears covered.

"Does anyone know where we are?" someone who hadn't introduced them self yet asked, "Oh- and I'm Matthew, that's Nate" he pointed to someone across from them who had their arms crossed over their knees which were brought up to her chest

"No idea" Phil replied, "I remember hanging out with Dan at night cause we couldn't sleep, but everything blacked out-"

"He wouldn't move..." the boy whispered, Dan

"That seems familiar" Sean grumbled, noticing a nod from everyone. "Me and Mark were in the living room watching a movie when I noticed he was sweating- he didn't wake up and our mom had to bring us here."

"Oh- you're all- most of you are awake!" a voice came over the room. "I'm going to come in- stay where you are" you could practically hear the woman's smile before two blue doors opened and in walked [Signe- I forgot what she looks like...]. "Uh- Well if you're all awake then we can probably let you go... we already did all our tests and you kids seem fine. Feel free to keep talking for about fifteen minutes while I get you out." She smiled and waved before dashing out the door.

"Any way we can all keep in contact?"

"Uhm... well what schools do you all go to? We all seem around the same age" Matt suggested.

"Bridge Elementary School" practically everyone (who was speaking) said.

"Okay then... we can just meet out front every day and at lunch!"

Everyone quietly cheered and they all ended up talking about random things in conversation, Dan and Mark even butting in sometimes before the doctor came back in with everyone's parents.

"See you all in school!" Sean waved with a cheerful smile as he was whisked away on Tyler's back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold = Dark  
> Italic = Anti  
> [In this chapter]

"Tyler, what happened?" Sean inquired, both the boys weren't talking very much due to feeling sudden shocks of pain in either their chests or heads [Sean/Head Mark/Chest]

"Uhm... From what I remember you had called mom around 3am crying because Mark wouldn't wake up, so we took him to the hospital. When they took him to get tested on you tried to follow him so I held you back, but you broke from my grip and ran away from the Hospital- mom had a mental breakdown in the waiting room while I chased you to an alleyway mumbling to be left alone, you eventually passed out and wouldn't wake up so I took you to the hospital" Tyler explained.

'Oh shit' Sean thought 'Forgot about the voice'

"Sean? Sean." Tyler attempted for Sean's attention

"Hm? Oh sorry- thinking"

"We're almost home, uhm...wake up Mark" Evelyn said, causing Sean to wince towards the end before he nodded and shook his brother gently who immediately woke up with a yawn.

"Hmphshu, 'kay" Mark mumbled, sitting up correctly with yet another yawn, and with that we pulled in front of our house.

"Alright boys, time to get you two inside. We'll eat then I need to work, Tyler will be watching you"

"Alrighty, mum" Sean smiled, unbuckling his seat belt and opening his door, Mark following his actions.

"Boys! Time for dinner!" Tyler called, hearing the loud footsteps race downstairs.

"What'd you make?" Sean inquired happily

"Uh- nothing. You boys are going to make yourself food" Tyler laughed "I'm going to hang out with friends. Don't get yourselves killed" he grinned, jogging to the door and slipping out quickly.

"Well..... kay then" Mark sighed, wandering into the kitchen and looking for something to eat. "I'll make some spaghetti, can't be that hard. You can go pick out a movie for us to watch" The young red head explained, pulling out noodles and a pot to begin cooking. He saw Sean nod and run off as he finished filling the pot and placing it on the stove.

"Here you go, Jackaboy" Mark smiled, handing Sean a bowl of spaghetti.

"Thanks, Markimoo"

"No problem. What movie did you pick out?"

"The Last Mimzy!" Sean exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air as the menu came up as if it was called.

"I forgot we had that movie.." Mark grumbled

**//"You should change the movie, I've never been fond of that one anyways"//**

"What..?" Sean didn't see his brother's mouth moving 

****//"I don't know, It's a boring movie- and it's for girls"\\\** **

"Sean can we watch something else?" Mark inquired, it came out more as a whine though 

"Awe- but you said I could pick it out!" 

_\\\"He just thinks the movie's boring, and it's for girls. But he isn't wrong anyways"//_

Sean sighed, "Alright.. What movie?" 

**_//\\\"Bedtime Stories!"//\\\_ **

"How about Bedtime stories?!" The twins exclaimed at the same time, earning a giggle from each

At around 7am the boys awoke with yawns, confused to of why they heard nobody else in the house- why they were still on the couch. Usually their mother would wake them and place them in bed, or if they looked tired enough she'd simply carry them there. "What time is it..?" Sean questioned quickly. 

"Uhm....7am, Looks like" Mark responded, after looking around for a clock. "Mom!" he yelled, hearing no response "Tyler?" nothing. Confused he stood up and ventured up their stairs. 

At the top of the stairs all the lights were off, and by this point everyone would be awake. "Mark! Come here!" Sean yelled, Mark quickly turned around and ran downstairs. Sean was sitting on the couch pointing to the TV which showed their mother's car having crashed into a bus full of people when she was going too fast on the road and swerved out of control 

"The bodies were identified as Evelyn Edward McLoughlin, Tyler William Fischbach, Abig-'." Was all Mark caught from the reporter before he grabbed Sean's wrist and ran out the door to their school, it started in twenty minutes anyways. 

The boys stopped at the school, bending over panting. They then realized they simply ran out of the house so while they were dressed- they didn't have their backpacks 

**_//\\\'We gotcha'//\\\_ **

A pair of boys who looked eerily similar to Sean and Mark ran up, handing them their bags and disappearing before they could be studied. 

"Thanks?" The boys responded quietly, pulling on their bags and sitting down by the gate. 

After around five minutes people started filtering in. Sean was the first to notice the taller boys in the crowd and waved them over with a smile. Next Mark noticed Nate and Matt out in the crowd and the rest of the group had found their way over on their own.

"Oh, Cool. Everyone is here. So who are your teachers, do you know?" Phil asked. It seemed Dan still wasn't one for talking, every once and a while you could catch him wincing as if in pain, though all of them were doing that, just not as much. 

"Uhm.. Me and Sean have Ms. Tuump- Wait- Matt you're in our class! I remember talking with you outside the school yesterday!" Mark exclaimed with a smile. 

"Oh- Yeah- That's right." Matt smiled 

"I'm in Flampt's class" Phil said "So is Dan. I think I saw Cry in there as well" 

"I'm in Flampt's class as well, so there's that." 

"Gotcha. So let's just meet here and at lunch. Whoever is there first wave over the group" Phil smiled, standing and jogging inside as they had five minutes 'til class began. 


	5. Chpt 5

Sean and Mark wandered to class, chatting randomly with the small group on their way there. Hopefully nobody would know about.. hopefully it's a good day. They opened the do-

Oh my gods. This is so fucking boring. Obviously they went class, blah blah blah, we get it. Let's get to the good part where something obviously unrealistic happens that will make this story stupid and fucking boring to many people.

The bell rang throughout the school as lunch began. Sean smiled and waved to the teacher as he exited the room, earning a small smile in return.

The lunch room was a large room filled with circle tables with small children at them. This was also a middle school, so in the back there were rectangular tables with the older kids sat at them. The small group from Sean's class went to an empty table by a window, sitting down together and waiting for the other class to arrive

{oh yeah, they're all eleven, sixth grade here is elementary}

Five minutes later, the class was released. Dan and Phil leading the small group quickly to the lunch room. When they entered the Stark White lunch room Matt waved them over with a smile.

"Hey! Sorry we're late, Flampt was annoyed that we were talking and kept us after" Phil laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah, you're fine. Come sit" Mark smiled.

Apparently this school wasn't known for its high amounts of new students, it was always the same families coming in and out of the schools. So when a new bundle of students comes in, it's announced over the intercom. Not having known this it surprised the group when a voice came over, announcing the names of a small group standing in the lunch room doorway.

"Hello students, I hope you're having a great day! We got a few new students to be announced. Please welcome; James 'End' Howell, Michael 'Mors' Lester, Edward 'Dark' Fischbach, William 'Anti' McLoughlin, Mad Cry, Robert 'Madpat' Patrick, Xavier 'Natemare' Smith." As he was obviously reading off a paper, the voice continuously paused as he read the strange 'middle names' from the students.

The entire group had stopped dead. "What the fuck" Mark whispered

The small group of newbies wandered over to their table and stood at the end, "Oh, hello" Madpat greeted

"Who the fuck are-"

"You're the voices in our heads!" Sean cried out, pointing at Anti and Dark. The pair awkwardly waved, backing up a bit.

"Wow, way to draw attention to yourself." Natemare rolled his eyes, dropping his head back with a long sigh.

"Sorry... But you are, aren't you? I saw you two at the school front handing us our bags after we ran out of the house when we sa-" Mark elbowed Sean in the stomach "Ow! What was t- whoops"

"Let's head outside. We've got something to talk to you all about" Madpat said, wandering outside with the shadow group following.

With a sigh, Thomas stood up and wandered out. The rest following them outside.

"We don't have much time out here, we wanted you're group to enroll in a school for the generations of your kind. Turns out, this 'disease' has existed through the ages, every four years. There's a school for it out in London. We wanted you guys to go to it to train your abilities. It just so happens that, while you're all eleven, you're all stupid smart so you most likely won't need many normal classes." Michael Explained.

"Oh, and heads up. That's Michael, I'm James." James pointed to the boy who just spoke. "That's AntiMatter, or Madpat" he pointed to Madpat directly behind him who had what appeared to be half a snake face.

"That's Edward" He pointed to a small boy in the back with a red and blue aura who was glaring sharply at the boy next to him "That's Virus" He pointed to a boy with a light blue mask covering half his face. "That's Natemare." He pointed to Ink and Biff behind Michael

"And the sulking idiot in the back Is William" The frail boy had his head down a little, you could see the hard glare he was sending Edward. His left eye was covered with floofy dark green hair.

"I told you.." he was quiet, his voice shaking "Not to call me that!" He yelled, tackling James with a snarl, causing everyone to jump back quickly, Michael running up.

"Get off him!" Michael yelled, grabbing William's fluffy hair and pulling his head back. He had a bloody scar on his neck, his right eye black with a dark green pupil.

"Get off me Michael!" He yelled

"If you'll get off my fucking boyfriend!" With that William growled, his arms and head going limp.

By this point James had gotten up and ran behind the Shadow group. Michael dropped William's head, the frail shadow falling onto his hands and knees with his head limp.

His body shook for a minute before he looked up and made eye contact with Sean, disappearing into a small black and light green puff of smoke and flying into a small scar Sean had above his eyebrow.

Though he hadn't been able to feel it before Sean suddenly became exhausted from a part of his literal soul being out of his body. A wave of nausea and exhaustion hit him and he fell back into Mark's arms, a hand over his mouth. He groaned and curled into his brother.

"Well.. We shouldn't really go back into your bodies all at once if that's going to happen. So.. we could.. uhm.." Michael stammered

"Could you explain what you are?" Cry inquired.

Michael smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Soo- we're your dark sides. Not everyone has them, every few years the 'disease' will spread around a specific state, infecting children from ages 11-13, giving them a 'dark side' and then more 'sides' depending on the personality of the host. We prefer calling ourselves Shadow Sides. Then the rest are Alter Egos. We've always existed in your heads, we just were awoken by the disease thingy." James explained, blabbering on like a goofball.

"Okay. I'm bored. Now what can we do?" Natemare huffed, "We shouldn't return to their bodies at the school. We could always go back to one of their houses." It was weird to hear him speak, considering his voice had an echo to it, almost like a child's voice

"How about yours?" Phil asked, looking at Mark.

"Uh- s-sure.. that'd be okay" Mark smiled falsely. He noticed Edward look up at him sympathetically for a second before it turned into a hard glare as he placed his hands behind his back.

"Then let's go. I'm getting bored too" Virus groaned.

The group wandered up to Marks house, the door still wide open "Shit" he mumbled.

"Idiot, you didn't close the door?" Edward laughed lowly.

"Oh shut up. You and whoever the fuck inhabits my brother were technically in here last"

"We teleported. So it doesn't count" Dark glared, his voice echoing a little more.

"Whatever." Mark sighed, wandering inside. Behind him came Cry, caring Sean, Matt, Nate, Dan, Phil and the Shadow Group in the same order.

With everyone inside and littering his living room he closed the door. The TV was still on, playing the news channel. He quickly shut it off with a sigh. "Okay. So once you return to us we'll pretty much just pass out?"

"Yerp. Sorry about this" Virus smirked, turning into a light blue puff of smoke ad flying over to Cry, flying into a small scar by Cry's ear. Directly after he coughed and collapsed backwards.

James waved goodbye and turned into a puff of black smoke, swirling over to Dan and plopping weirdly into a scar on Dan's ankle.

Michael smiled and waved, turning into a puff of white smoke and swirling playfully around Phil before dropping into a small scar under his eye.

Edward turned into a black and dark red puff of smoke and flew into a scar on the back of Mark's hand.

Madpat Became a crimson red puff of smoke and flew into a small scar in between Matt's eyebrows.

Natemare turned into a puff of Dark Blue smoke, going into Nate's scar on his shoulder.

And with that, all the children were unconscious.

-=-

The next day Dan awoke first with a long yawn. "Wh- oh.." he mumbled. Being confused to where he was at first. He looked around, seeing the group passed out around him. He chuckled, standing up and heading to Mark's kitchen to look for food.

"James?" he whispered as he opened up a cupboard- there being a few boxes of cereal. He grabbed a bowl and went to the fridge for milk.

'Yes, Daniel?'

"It's Dan.. and, do you really think we should go to that school? What if you're wrong? What if something happens or we get made fun of.. what about our families and friends here in Michigan. We're all only eleven.."

'Dan, go turn on the tele.' James tone was quiet and gentle.

"What? Uhm.. okay" Dan walked into the living room, pressing the power button and stepping back with his cereal in hand.

"A crash happened just last night, a car swerving into the way of a Q-Train that was on it's way downtown. The car caused the Q-Train to go off track and crash into a building after flipping over a few times. Many people died in this accident, the parents of the 'Howell' family, 'Lester' family, 'Aotic' family, 'Patrick' family and the 'Smith' family. The children of these families are all okay, they weren't in the train. If you are willing to help us take care of these children, please call this number" A number appeared on the screen as Dan threw a hand on to his mouth to stop the escaping cries and whimpers.

He turned off the TV and turned around to see most of the group having been awoken by his whimpering.

"Dan?" Phil inquired quietly, standing up and nearing him slowly. Dan cried out, jumping into a hug with Phil

"Th-They're dead.." he whispered

"Who are?"

"Our parents.. They're all dead!" he yelled the end, gripping onto his friend tighter.

"What? Dan what are you talking about?!" Cry asked sternly, the loud conversation having awoken the rest of the group.

"Wait... all of them?" Sean asked, his voice shaking. He could see Dan nod into Phil's shoulder.

"No! You guys d- no!" He cried, curling into a ball and hiding his head in his legs. Mark's arms wrapped around him tightly.

"It's alright... I know someone who will help us" Matt whispered, pulling out her phone and dialing a number.

"Hello?"

"Louise? Can me and my friends come stay with you for a.. a while?"

"What? Honey what about your mother?"

"Uhm.. th-"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Sure, you can stay here. Where should I pick you up?"

"Uhm- the park by my house. We'll see you soon" Matt smiled sadly, knowing the other line couldn't see her. He pulled away the phone and hung up.

"Louise is going to watch over us for a while. We need to head to the park in around five minutes after we collect ourselves" He stated, his voice having a darker tone to it. He raised a brow at himself. "Whoops- sorry" He laughed, her eyes fading into the shadow side before going back.

"That's so weird.." Matt whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-------------------------------------
> 
> I'd say i'm sorry, but I'm really not. This'll play out in everyone's favor don't worry.
> 
> Btw, my other egos say hey and they can't wait to meet you in the future chapters!
> 
> {{Future Self- I- lol I remember writing this}}


	7. Chapter 7

The group sat silently on the park benches, waiting for Louise to come get them. Long sighs could be heard and sometimes and quiet groan of boredom or pain.

"Ah- fuck" Cry Whispered, moving his hands to his face.

"You alright buddy?" Phil inquired, his hand was rested gently over his stomach

"Fine.." he sighed, not removing his hands.

"When the fuck is your friend arriving?!" James and Dan snapped at Matt, one hand was covering his left ear as if he was trying to block out a noise. He quickly winced back, curling in on himself.

"Uhm.. I'll message her.." as He pulled out his phone a large car parked by the park, the drivers door opening to reveal a woman with curly bright blonde hair with pink ends.

"So sorry about being late, I had to borrow a car from across town. Let's get going" she smiled, waving the group into her car.

"I don't wanna get up" Sean groaned, curling into his brother with his hands resting on his head.

"Too bad bud, let's go" Mark sighed, pulling his brother up. Everyone else was quick to move except Dan, who needed Phil to pull him along into the car.

The car ride was pretty quiet for the first twenty minutes, until Louise asked what exactly happened.

"Uhm.. it's kinda hard t-" Phil was cut off by the scar under his eye glowing white and a small puff of the same color flying into the seat beside his counterpart.

"Hello! So, what happened basically is these kids are the next generation of the 'Ego Disease' as we call it. It happens every few years to like twenty kids across the globe. Most of the time their parents somehow die after their dark sides meet the kid so the kid can go to the school to be taught some bullshit." Michael explained.

"Who- Who is that?" Louise asked the children, having not seen the boy in the car before.

"That's Michael" Phil sighed

"Isn't that just your middle name?"

"That was rude! For you information I have a name other then that! It's Mors!" Michael exclaimed defensively

"No need to get so fucking defensive" James snapped through Dan, Dan covering his mouth and scooting towards Phil a little.

"Kids! Just.. Look, I'm sorry if I offended you Mors. Could you all not swear so much though? You're only eleven.. We're almost there, just sit tight for a few more minutes." She saw the majority of the children nod using her mirror that she had placed for a way to keep an eye on them easier.

So the kids talked with each other, unless they were curled up in a ball, about random and meaningless things- as most kids do. Temporarily forgetting their worries. James left Dan alone and Michael went back into Phil's mind.

"Are we there yet?" Nate huffed, his voice echoing as Natemare spoke with him

"A-Actually yes, yes we are" Louise smiled wearily. Opening her door and moving to open the back door. It opening on it's own as Nate quickly hopped out, his form hunched and thumbs hooked into his jean pockets followed by everyone else, Dan being stabilized by Phil.

Before them stood what looked like a mansion. It had three stories and was all wood. Louise smiled to the group, pulling out the keys and wandering up to the mansion. It was colder here, snow sprinkled over the ground.

She pushed open the heavy wooden door. The place was nice and tidy, little kids and older kids running around freely and giggling. "Everyone! Please come into the living room!" she called, everyone stopping. Many footsteps and stomps came from around the building as around sixty kids wandered in and sat down on the couches and floor.

"Thank you" she smiled. "Now none of you know me, I'm the owner's cousin. I was called by my nephew to come pick him and some friends up for a place to stay. Please meet; Nate, Sean, Mark, Dan, Phil, Matt and Cry" she smiled, gesturing towards the group of youngsters.

Most of the kids from the couch waved with smiles. A couple holding their hands firmly down. A certain wave caught Phil's attention. A little girl with blonde hair and a light pink flower headband had waved towards them, but when she did little snowflakes came from her hand. He smiled and waved back, not controlling his own arm, the same thing happening. Little snowflakes trickled down from his hand to the ground.

The little girl giggled and put her arm down with a big smile. He hadn't noticed that Louise was disbanding the group of kids, having a group of four stay behind. The little girl, a girl with brightly rainbow dyed hair, a boy with short brown hair and a girl with long brown hair next to him.

"Can you four show them to their rooms? You can pick any rooms from the hallway and room any of them together with you if you please." Louise smiled warmly. After she said that the little girl giggled and ran up to Phil, latching onto his leg and looking up at him with a smile. "Looks like you and Ami can stay together" Louise chuckled, "I best be going. Have fun and don't get yourselves killed!" she called over her shoulder as she wandered out of the building.

"Mkay. Let's go you" A girl said, pausing and counting the group "you... seven. Follow me and Chibi upstairs." The stated firmly.

"You could be a bit nicer.." Mark snarled, his voice echoing. He threw a hand up to his mouth with wide eyes.

"What was that?" She snapped, turning around quickly "For your information I could turn your brain to mush if I wanted to" she growled.

"Doesn't mean you've got to be a bitch" Dark grumbled, moving Mark's head down to hide his Black and Red eyes. The girl simply glared before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

"What the fuck, Dark!?" Mark whisper-yelled to himself, face palming silently

//'What? I was only telling the truth'//

"Sometimes, you don't do that!" he whispered. Sighing and looking around. They were walking up the stairs now. At the top of the steps they turned to the right, then they took a left. Another right- he couldn't keep up.

"Okay. We all stay in one room. Well, technically. Behind this door is a bunch of bedrooms, each one contains two beds and two dressers along with a personal bathroom for the two to share. Ami and Phil have already been Paired. So I'll just pair the rest of you. Matt and Nate, you can share a room. Mark and Sean and Cry with Dan. There you go, now get your asses settled in, come downstairs when you're done" The boy explained firmly before turning on his heal and walking away with Ami and the girls behind him.

Matt smiles wearily to the group, "See you after we're all settled in.." He mumbled, walking into the room. There were signs on the doors, each one having their names on it already. "Creepy.." he whispered, walking towards one with a green and black sign sign with his name engraved in it and a Black Slate beneath it with 'Nate' in it. The dark male walked up next to him

"If you're not going in then get out of the fucking way" Nate snapped, pushing Matt out of his way and entering the room. Hopping onto the bed on the left with black covers, Matt following him in and plopping down on his green and grey covers


	8. Chapter 8

//'Can we come with you?'//The sides inquired

"Well you're in our heads.." they whispered, somehow not noticing everyone else doing the same

//'No- like. Come out. Say hi'//

"Uh-" Mark lifted his head and looked around at his group standing by the door "Are we all having similar issues?" he asked the group, them all lifting their heads.

"That depends. Are you talking about the shadow sides wanted to come out and scare little children?" Dan grumbled.

"Uhm..yes. I'd say they can come, just keep and eye on them" Matt smiled.

Dan sighed, looking around at all the nodding heads. "Alright.."

Little smoke clouds separated from their bodies and formed into the shadow sides. The sides cheering and high-fiving each other. "Okay! Let's go"

Out of the corner of his eye Sean could see William away from the rest of the shadow sides, his head down and hair in his face. His hands were in the pockets of his black hoodie and a few of the sides were throwing glares to him. Sean sent a sympathetic smile and turned towards the door.

{Btw, I don't do many room looks and outfits for the sake of the reader doing what they want with the world around the characters}

Matt pulled open the door, finding Chibi and The Brown Haired Girl standing there chatting. He squealed and jumped back into Madpat's arms. He looked up and smiled "Thanks" he chuckled. "H-Hey guys!" He called, waving to the pair that were now staring at the fourteen person group full of duplicates.

"Uh- hi? Who the hell are all of they and where did they come from?" The boy asked curiously.

"Hello! I'm Madpat, That's James, Michael, Edward, Virus, Natemare" Madpat smirked, doing a lil' bow

"Oh, yes. I try to claw one of your fucking throats out and now you ignore my existence." William growled

"Well- we don't fucking know what to call you!" Natemare snapped back with a growl

"Would you stop and explain what the hell is going on!?" The small seven year old girl yelled, causing the fight to stop.

A long groan came from Madpat as she leaned back to an inhuman point before springing up. "This is the second time I'd be explaining this and I don't feel like it. Michaeeeeelllllll" He practically whined, leaning over towards him batting his eyelashes.

"Fine- we're the kid's Shadow Egos, their Dark Sides. They have an 'illness', as the rest of the human fucking race calls it, that awakens their different personality into other beings. For now this group only has to deal with us but there's more to come" Michael explained quickly

"Uh- okay?" the boy said as more of a question than a response. "Let's just go down the cafeteria and get some food."

Sean threw his hands in the air with a big goofy smile "Food!!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, some of the group who weren't expecting it covered their ears and the rest just giggled.

-=-

"Uhm.. hello Ani, who are they?" a man with fluffy light brown hair and a nice light blue t-shirt along with some jeans.

"Uh- Louise dropped off a group of seven eleven year olds who needed a place to stay.. the others I honestly don't know."

"Dude- we already explained it to you!" Virus exclaimed

"Uhm... could you explain again? Oh, and I'm Joey. I take care of everyone when the owner is out"

"Not it!" Everyone yelled, leaving Edward and William

"Not it!" Edward called, not up for having to talk that much. Though the low growl from William was a sign he wasn't either, when he didn't participate in the childish game of screaming a simple phrase he was forced to explain.

William sent a glare to the shadow group "Agh.. we're the kids' shadow sides, or shadow egos, there are plenty of names for us. There are more Ego's that come later. Basically we're dark sides of them" William explained flatly

"Wow. Way to sound excited" Virus said sarcastically

"You're the ones who dragged me into explaining, assholes"

"It's not our fault you didn't participate in 'Not It', William" Virus spat his name like poison, an electric blue liquid silently began dripping from his Mask eye.

A low growl was the response before William whipped around and tackled Virus angrily

"God dammit William! Stop tackling people" Mark yelled, having been fed up with the shadow sides sudden outbursts. The crazed figure stopped, slowly turning his head to look at Mark with a crazed glare. His form was glitching heavily and before anyone knew it William was directly in front of Mark with a knife to the young boy's throat.

"William!" Sean snapped, not controlling his own voice. "Don't make me get Dapper!" his voice had a heavy German accent to it as he pointed to William angrily.

"Damnit.. you always ruin the fun" William grumbled, turning and glaring at whoever was controlling Sean "How did you even manage that? Being out so soon. You aren't even the second who's supposed to awaken. Besides- they would be having another few days" William pondered curiously, looking the figure up and down

"Because I felt like it. Now leave everyone alone so I don't need to vaste any more of Sean's energy"

"Whatever you say, Doc" William grumbled, moving back over to the edge of the nine shadow sides.

"Zsank you" Sean was released from his lack of control, stumbling back quickly and looking around. He noticed the very confused and quite concerned looks on Joey's face as he looked around.

"Sorry.." he whispered, looking up at Joey with an apologetic look.

"You're fine, kiddo. I'm just a little confused it all. Maybe we can figure this out another time though- food is waiting" Sean smiled and nodded, skipping behind the man towards the dining hall.


	9. Chapter 9

The large group [lead by joey] entered the dining room. There were many, many kids there. It was too loud to hear the sudden whimpers some of the group released. "Hm.. We may have.. ah, yes. There's a table over by the wall you can go sit at so all of you are together." Joey smiled.

The children nodded, moving to the table together and sitting down. There were multiple open seats to be filled still, proving how large this table was with fourteen children sitting at it already.

"Hey there!" a boy yelled as he approached the table with a group of friends. "I'm Felix, but my stage name is Pewds! It's a pleasure" he grinned, placing his hand out with his upper body bent over a slight to perform something similar to a bow. The person he was directing his hand to was Nate. He hesitantly placed his hand in Felix's before he squeaked before ripping away only to fall into Natemare's lap, who smirked down at Nate as his head lay in their lap. Felix raised a brow to him, "Are you alright, sir?" he inquired worriedly.

"Fine, just.. yeah I'm fine" He mumbled sourly, pushing himself up and pulling his hands down into his lap to fiddle

"Awe, is little Nate nervous?" Natemare mocked, placing their hand on his shoulders as his creepy echoing child's screams scared Felix.

Natemare looked up "Hey, buddy!" He grinned

"Wh-Who are you..?" Felix stammered.

"I'm Natemare- Nate's-" Nate slaps his mouth

"He's my creepy ass brother" he mumbles.

"Oh, alright. What's your magic?" Felix smiled warmly. Nate shrugged in response,"Well, if you want you can get your group and we can go out to the training ground!" Felix encouraged. Nate nodded, turning around and standing up onto the table.

"Hey everybody!" He screeched to the table, gathering their attention. He waved a hand as he hopped off the table and followed Felix outside. Everyone seemed to shrug or something similar and follow behind.

The group was all crowded around in a large circle dead center a giant field. Felix clapped his hands, "Alright! Let's see what you can do." He smiled. "Can any of your 'siblings' teach you how to cast?" All the shadow sides raised their hands, looking down at their host with a devious smile causing them to cower a bit. "Alright! Then get to it, I'll watch from the sidelines"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Now, this is the end. Next chapter will have multiple parts in the same time period focusing in on different characters. Oh and sorry it's so short


	10. Chapter 10

**Mark**

"Alright! This is gonna be a pain, let's see.. You pick what I teach first. Shadow Warp, Fear Recreation/Sight or Shadow Hands" Dark smirked, looking down at his slightly shorter host.

"Uhm... Shadow Warp" Dark clapped his hands and nodded

"Alright! So we're gonna need a shadow.. Felix!" He yelled the last bit, waving him over.

"Yeeep?"

"Is there a way to make some sort of shadow here?"

"Yeah, I'll set it up while you teach him the basic's" Felix wandered back.

"Alright then. Well, when you Shadow Warp you uhm.. 'become one with the shadows'. You'll want to think of the place you want to go, though it either needs to be night or a shadowed area. So if it's day you'll be sent to the closest dark place." Mark nodded slowly as a stone wall rose next to them, blocking out the sunlight to create a large shadow and another in a different area for him to warp it. "Alright then! Just stand in the shadow and think about where you want to go, in this case would be over there."

Mark jogged over to the shadow and closed his eyes, clenching his fists and taking a deep breath.

"Remove your tension, dumbass!" Dark yelled.

Mark grumbled something to himself, releasing his fingers and getting into a more comfortable position. He then thought about the other wall nearby, it felt like something faded through him as she fell backwards into some sand beneath the other wall. He looked over at Dark to see the shadow side smirking proudly before he warped over to Mark. "Nice job! Real quick, careful with your emotions after this or you'll probably end up killing yourself or someone else. Now, let me teach you a few more abilities.."

**Phil**

"Alright Philly!"

"Don't call me that"

"Allllright, welp, pick one. Water or Ice"

"Uhh- theyre the same thing."

"Agh then pick between a solid and a liquid"

"Solid"

"There, alright, so before I explain let me tell you that after I finish waking your magic your emotions are capable of sparking them and hurting people, You'll also always be cold. Don't hold metal for too long and all hot drinks will become cold. So be careful. Now, put you hand out like this" Michael put his hand forward, fingers together and palm out, Phil doing the same. "Now think of a small icicle!"

Phil nodded with a weary smile, closing his eyes gently and thinking of a small skinny chunk of ice. When he opened his eyes he saw little ice spheres dropping from his hand to the ground along with the air around them getting colder, though it didn't seem to bother anyone else. "Hail! There you go, alright we can work on that becoming stronger another time, let's see your Hydrokinesis"

**Cry**

"Alright Cry! Let's do a Force Shield" Virus clapped his hands

"Uhm... alright"

"Mkay so do this" Virus put his hands out, palm facing to his sides, Cry followed. "Now thiiis" Virus move his hands up slowly to point towards the sky, Cry did as such and a light blue transparent shield appeared around him. He smiled and dropped his hands, though losing focus as he got excited and causing it to collapse.

Virus chuckled quietly, "Wanna see how long you can get it to last?" He suggested and Cry nodded

**Sean**

"Alright kiddo, since it's easier were gonna do an obstacle course. I'll make sure you don't die" William smirked "And by the way, call me Anti"

"Alright. Let me get Felix to summon one." Sean turned, jogging over to Felix quickly and asking him to do such before jogging back over, though during his jog over suddenly everything went black before coming back quickly as he looked around and fell back into Anti. "The fuck?" he exclaimed, looking up at Anti who chuckled lightly.

"You teleported, it's a minor ability we have. It sparks up if you have no control over it randomly though requires quite a bit of energy so..I don't know how you did it" Anti awkwardly laughed during the end, pushing up Sean as the course rose from behind them. "Oh goodie! Alright let's get started on your enhanced speed and agility. Starting with speed you'll want to get into a running position then take off, be sure to focus on your breathing so you don't pass out"

Sean nodded, getting into a take off position before shooting off with a small cloud of dust. Buuuut he didn't complete it and ended up passing out after around five minutes of running because he didn't focus on breathing.

**Dan**

"Pyroooo!" James yelled, startling Dan a little.

"Fire? Wait do I have fire abilities?!" Dan exclaimed in an unbelieving tone.

"Yup!"

"Fun, so how do I use them?"

"Alright uhm.. I can show you to make a spark but if I set up your powers it'll cause you to accidentally use them if any enhanced emotions take place. So try and keep your feelings in check after this. You'll also always be hot and anything cold you touch will become very warm."

"Alrighty, so what do I do?"

"Rub your hands together quickly and close your eyes, picture a flame or a match." Dan nodded, closing his eyes and imagining the things, as expected a little spark came from his hands. But unexpectedly he set the ground around him on fire too, apparently being a hell of a lot more powerful than he thought (Or having very little control). He screamed like a girl and fell on his ass, Phil came running over and created a small water blast to put out the water.

"Oh.. thanks Phil" Dan smiled wobbilily, Phil reached out a hand for Dan to take, which he gladly accepted and pulled himself up.

**Matthew**

"Alright, Matty boy" Madpat began, fixing his outfit and ignoring Matt's confused expression, "Holograms" he said vaguely

"Holograms..?"

"You can create a hologram, just put your hand out like this" he held his hand out in front of him, palm toward the sky "And think of what you want to create."

Matthew followed instructions and what looked like a sword, slightly glitchy, appeared above his hand, he grinned.

"Alright, greate, now that's only for displaying something, place your other hand above it" he placed his hand above the hologram, palm toward the ground, "And then bring your hands together" he brought his hands together, one they met the hologram vanished. "Perfect, now let me show you how to make an interactive hologram"

**Nate**

Nate and Natemare were kinda just watching Mark and Dark, "Come on, you have abilities similar to his so we can use the shadows" Natemare said, jogging over to the shadows Dark had made.

Nate nodded and jogged after him, once arriving he inquired "Now what?"

"You have Shadow Animation, reach your hand out and picture.. an animal or a living creature, close your eyes and lift your hand up" Natemare instructed.

Nate looked a little confused but sighed and followed instructions, after he did that he opened his eyes and in front of him sat a whispy cat with beedy white eyes. It sauntered over and curled up at his feet, purring. "Whatever you make will follow your instructions, weather said out loud or in your head, but if you don't direct it then it'll act like your pet."

-=-

"I'm so done.." Felix looked up to see the sun setting, "Time to go to sleep. Anyone passed out or in too much pain to walk because of a pathetic accident" Felix growled the end "needs to be carried. Hurry the hell up curfew is in thirty minutes" before he created a small island off ground, hopping onto it and guiding it away, probably just cranky.

Dark jogged over, along with Anti who was carrying Sean. Virus had Cry tired and sitting on his shoulders.

Nate and Natemare ran over, a whispy cat running next to Nate. "Oh- right" Natemare quickly explained out to send it back. Nate followed instructions, crouching down he waved his hand in front of the cat and then ran a hand through it and it blew away.

Dan and Phil were perfectly fine, James and Michael standing beside their hosts casually

Mark looked tired as fuck he mi- Mark collapsed backwards, having used too much energy. Dark sighed and picked up his host bridal style before everyone began walking back to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

The group awoke with long, annoyed groans to bright lights above them. They weren't in their rooms, they appeared to be in... a hospital?

"Guys?" Mark groaned, sitting up with his arms wrapped over his chest. As he sat up he noticed something familiar about this place. About the set up.

"Oh! Great, you're all- you're mostly all awake!" a female exclaimed over the speakers. Mark's eyes widened as everyone else shot up and looked around at each other with wide eyes.

Time suddenly stopped and a cloaked figure moved in slowly. They began to chant something under their breath, moving their arms around before a small cluster of seven blank sphere's formed and flew around them. The figure chuckled and rose them up, lifting their head and looking around. The cloaked figure move one of the sphere's to Cry before ripping his arm away. Cry screamed in pain, curling up and hiding his face as he cried before quickly going limp over the side of the gurney.

The figure continued this, going to each of the children. Screams and cries echoed through the room. The figure moved to Mark, placed the ball next to him. Mark jumped off the gurney and into a shadow, using the Shadow Warp he at least has semi-control over out into the hallway. The figure growled as Mark ran down the hall. Though he looked back, the figure was gaining on him. Mark tripped over a small cart and fell down. He screamed for help as the figure loomed over him, ripping out his magical energy.

-=-

Ami awoke to hearing a scream from next to her. She sat up, looking over at her roommate who was writhing on his bed screaming at the top of his lungs before he suddenly went limp. Ami shot off her bed over to Phil and looked him over, there was a black spot over his scar that was slowly expanding. She screamed for help, running out of the room. There were screams coming from the different rooms. She saw Ani and Lunar come out of their room and look down at her. "Ami?" Ani mumbled, when he saw her horrified expression he came running. "Ami? Ami what's wrong!?"

"Th- Phi- Come!" she cried, grabbing his arm and dragging him across the hall to Mark and Sean's room. Sean repeated Phil actions. Then it was Mark, he didn't scream in pain he screamed in fear, shadow warping across the room into a corner before he himself repeated the actions. Ami dragged her Brother over to Nate and pulled down the shoulder of his t-shirt to show the black thing expanding along her skin.

"I'll get Joey, Ani you bring all of them out into the common's of these dorms and Ami you go see if you can find their- what are they..."

"Their siblings?" Felix asked as he peaked into the room in his pajama's

"Yes! Felix can you take Ami to go find them please, something happened and they might be able to help. Hurry please!" She called the last sentence over her shoulder as she ran out of the room, all the way to the staff quarters.

-=-

They woke up to screams, the sound of electricity

Nate and Matt's eyes flew open, they went to sit up only to find themselves restrained. Nate felt a shock rip through his body and he screamed, startling Matt who was beside him. Nate thrashed about before he faded away.

Matt called for him, when he noticed that where Nate lay before was much darker. Then the shadow moved off the bed and next to Matt. The restraints on his wrist released as Nate faded back in. "The hell?" Matt whispered, all the lights were off.

"Let's go. We need to find the others and get out of here. Do you have any control over your abilities?"

"Uhm.. Not really..?"

"The shadow form thing was just from the shock, so I can't use that"

"Alright... Oh! What about the Egos?" Matt pointed out, Nate looked like she was thinking for a couple seconds before saying the name of his only ego.

//'He's not here'//

Nate jumped a little "Then who is this?" He asked, earning a surprised look from Matt

//'I go by Phantom, why do you need the psychopath?'//

"Because we're in a bit of a situation here"

//'What? No you're not'//

"Yes we are! Can't you see what we're seeing..?"

//'All I see is your closed eyelids right now, which means you're asleep.''//

Nate looked over at Matt with wide eyes "We're asleep..? Is this just my dream or a collective dream"

//'Who's there with you?'//

"I'm with Matt right now, but I know the rest of the group is here"

//'Oh no.. Uhm.. You might be trapped in a spell, check your scar'//

"Alright then" Nate looked to his shoulder, pulling down his hoodie to reveal the large dark spot. He looked over at Matt, "Phantom!" He yelled

//'Shit- I'll try and get some help- I promise!'// Phantom exclaimed, going dead silent.

"Shit shit shit shit shit" Nate panicked, his hands pulling on his short hair as he paced in the room.

"Nate! What is going on?"

"We're dreaming, all of us, it's a collective dream and someone else is in here with us. Matt, we're under a god damn spell" Nate cried

"But- oh no- if someone else is in here with us we need to make sure the others are okay, let's go, come on!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing the panicking Nate by the wrist and dragging them outside

-=-

"Hello?!" The red eyed ego called. Someone came running into the room,

"Who are you?" They asked, it was a guy and a little girl.

"I'm Phantom- are you possibly in the process of helping him?" The ego asked, pointing to his host who was laying on the ground near everyone else.

"Yes! Wait- You must be one of her siblings! Do you know how to help us?" The little girl shouted.

"Siiibbblin- oh yes! I am, sorry, Uhm, Ill do my best to assist" Phantom replied

"It's fine, Lunar should be back any-" the doors flew open, revealing Lunar there with Joey right behind her running in.

"Who's that?" Joey asked, looking over at Phantom

"I-"

"That's Phantom, one of Nate's siblings I think. He might be able to help"

Phantom nodded slowly, his head was lowered now, staring at the oh-so-interesting floor with a confused expression.

"Alright, so, from what Lunar has told me they're under a spell?" Joey inquired roughly, stepping forward a little. Phantom stepped back before nodding and crouching down next to his host, unbuttoning his hosts dress shirt he pulled down his sleep. Phantom then pointed to the large black thing expanding from his scar.

"I've never been told much about what we are but if they're the only ones then it's possible that this is normal and they can fix it themself or they're being hunted down for their abilities." Phantom explained, cursing himself for over sharing. A hand landed on his shoulder as a form of comfort but he yelped and jumped away from them. "Don't touch me" he snapped, apparently it was a thing with Nate's egos not to touch them.

"Alright, sorry, I have a feeling it's the second though- considering you don't know much about it."

"Wait- I could get some help. Just wait a second" Phantom grinned, turning into a pale red puff of smoke and floating back to Nate. But he couldn't get into the mind, it shocked him harshly. Phantom shifted back with a scream, though there were two screams. Joey's head flew to the sound, finding what looked like another version of Matt sitting there confused.

"Where th- oohh- Oh! It worked!" The figure exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air happily. "I'm Antimatter! It's a pleasure." The rather formal appearing male smiled, placing out a hand towards Joey. Joey took it hesitantly. "Alright! Oh-" he stopped and looked at Phantom with joy "Hello, Phantom!" He grinned with a wave, Phantom stood and stepped behind his Sleeping host's body.


	12. Chapter 12

Nate and Matt ran through the halls, looking into each of the rooms until they found some of the others

-=-

Mark woke up, shooting his head over to his brother "Sean!" he shouted, waking up his brother.

"Wha- where the hell are we?"

"How the hell should I know?" Mark chuckled dryly "Just hang on and I'll try to get you out" he mumbled, closing his eyes and focusing

A couple seconds later Mark faded into the shadows and appeared across the room "Sweet!" Sean shouted before Mark came jogging over to Sean

"Hang on- I wanna test something" Sean stated, closing his eyes before teleporting onto the ceiling "Dah!? How dah- why am I on the ceiling?!" he shouted, laughter filling the room from both the boys

"Jack? Mark?" Nate called as he opened the door and looked around the dark room

"Nate? Are you alone?" Sean asked as he detached from the ceiling slowly and fell onto the floor

"No- Matt is out in the hall keeping watch, let's go find the others- I'll explain once we've got everyone" He stated, turning and heading out of the door to say something to Matt, Sean and Mark coming out of the room

\-------------------------------------

Phantom moved his head back to his host. "Oh, so- as I've gathered our..hosts- for lack of a better word, are under a spell?"

"Yes" Joey stated, nodding his head "And we have no clue how to help them"

"Oh! Well alright-" Nate and Matt suddenly sit up with gasps

"What the fuck!?" Nate shouts suddenly when he realizes his shirt is partially unbuttoned, going to fix it

"I thought it was like..a spell?" Matt asks as he looks around before seeing his new counterpart "Who the hell are you?" He asks, looking up at them.

"I'm AntiMatter! He greets, Bowing

"Yeah.." he mumbles looking around "Why are they all still asleep?"

"Well- Phantom gave the idea that it's possibly something normal for you guys- judging by your timing it's possible it was just something normal- maybe in order to discover us, your second ego." AntiMatter states, glad to actually know what he was talking about for once

"Ego?" Felix asks

"Oh- that's right, nobody actually explained to them what you are.." Matt mumbles

"Matt, I swear on Lucifer's life I will have the Natemare beat you to a pulp if you dare tell anyone-" Nate threatens, shooting a glare over at him

"How about-" Lunar starts

"You just tell us" Ani finished

Nate shoots them a glare before sighing and pulling his legs up to his chest "Madpat!" Matt calls, a small puff of smoke coming from his scar and forming into Madpat

"You called?" he inquires with a smirk, ignoring the confused looks from the five standing in front of them

"Can you explain to them what you are?"

"Aghhhhh- why? Fine whatever, we're essentially alter egos. Like- I'm his dark side, Nate has Natemare, then there's..'the others', such as Antimatter, who are just other egos- or like Phantom, who is-"

"Don't you dare!" Phantom shouts, shooting him a glare

"A bartender and an alcoholic"

"Natemare!" Phantom shouts, Natemare coming out of Nate's scar as the little puff of smoking before summoning a dagger and jumping at Madpat, holding it at his throat as Madpat stared at him blankly

"Okay! Let's not get violent!" Joey shouts, prying the eleven year old demon-like character off Madpat

-=-

When the boys exit the room Matt and Mate are nowhere to be seen "Nate? Matt?" Mark calls out.

"Maybe it was just-" Sean giggled before saying goofily, "A figment of our imaaaggginnnaattioonn" earning a scoff from Mark "Whatever, let's go look for everyone else."

"We could get Dark to help us" Mark suggested, seeing Sean nod he called out for Dark

//'Why hello there, sorry to break the news to you but Dark appears to be a bit..ehem- busy'// a slurred voice responded

"Who the fuck-" Mark said loudly, looking over at Sean with a face of confusion

//'Oh i'm sorry- my name is Wilford Warfstache, It's a pleasure to meet you~'//

"Whatever- Sean can you get- uh-" Mark hesitated "William? Or whatever his name is?"

Sean sighed "Maybe? Anti-" Sean was quickly cut off

//'Hello there, Sean!'// a loud and hyper voice said

"Mother fucker!" Sean shouted, grabbing his head "That was loud" he whined

//'Whoops- sorry, My name's Jackaboy Man! I'm a superherooooo-'// the childlike voice said giggling

"No Mark, apparently I can't get Anti" Sean grumbled "Let's just go find the others"

//'What others? Wait what's happening?'// Jackaboy Man inquired, earning a roll of the eye from Sean who didn't respond

"You go that way I'll go this way, don't die Mark" Sean said, giving him a quick wave before running down the hallway.

-SEAN-

//'You do realize you're asleep, right?'//

"Well id beg to fookin differ" Sean snapped, running down the hallway

//'But-'//

"Look, I know you're probably supposed to be all happy and nice but I'm not in the mo-"

-=-

"Phil" A voice whispered "Phil!"

Phil jolted awake and looked around, he was bound to a metal table and standing next to him was Dan, burn marks around his wrists traveling up his arms and around his neck. "Dan? Wait- are you okay?!" Phil exclaimed, looking over Dan for any other wounds

"Hm? Yeah I'm fine- Do you know any of your abilities that could get you out of your bounds?"

"Uhm- No- Not that I can think of or control"

Dan sighed loudly before starting to call out for help as he looked around the room.

"Hello?!" A voice outside called before loud footsteps came running from outside, Dan ran over to the door and banged on it

"We're in here!" He shouted, someone from outside ran over and stood at the door, you could hear them jiggling the doorknob but to no avail, the door was locked.

"Uhh- Hang on-" The voice outside said before there was a quiet poof sound and a cloud of black smoke came from one of the shadowed corners before dissipating leaving behind Mark standing there.

"Wha- But how does that help!? We're still stuck in here!" Dan exclaimed

"Uhmmm- Yeah didn't think that far" Mark chuckled awkwardly

"This isn't the time to be laughing, asshat!" Dan's voice was deeper, and if you paid attention his form shifted to a much more aggressive character with red tipped hair, black eyes and many piercings

Mark squeaked and jumped into the corner a little "Okay look- uhm.. w-" suddenly, Mark vanished.

"Great!" Dan complained, walking back over to Phil "Can you handle pain?" He inquired quietly.

"Uhhh- no not really"

"Well too bad" Dan stated gruffly before grabbing onto the bind on Phil's wrist. His hands turned redder by the second and the metal began to slowly melt while Phil freaked out.

"Mother fucker!" Phil shouted, his voice was gruff while suddenly the bounds froze and shattered as he pulled his hands away.

"What the-" Dan looked up and Phil's eyes were wide as he stared at his hands "You alright Phil?"

"What just happened..?" Phil whispered

"You swore and broke your bounds by freezing them, that's what just happened." Dan stated bluntly.

"Uhm..alrigh-" Suddenly both Dan and Phil Vanished

-=-

Four loud gasps caused the group already presently conscious to turn their heads.

"Well now there's only one left" Dr. Feli stated

"What-"

"You were supposed to discover your second ego" With that Dan, Phil, Sean and Mark's second egos appeared over by the wall.

They introduced themselves in order "I'm Wilford Warfstache" a slurred voice stated, it was a man with black hair and a pink swirly mustache, there was a tiny golden gun in his left hand and his right was playing with his mustache.

"I'm Ryli" He had red hair with black roots, a nose ring, silver snake bite piercing on his bottom lip, small black earrings, heavy dark eyeliner and dragon tattoos around his neck and on his arm, their voice was gruff and seemingly annoyed

"Jackaboy man!" Shouted the one who looked like Sean happily, he wore a full red suit with blue boots and blue gloves that went up to mid forearm, he wore a blue mask and a floof of dark green hair rested just above it, on his shoulder was a small green eye-looking creature with a deep blue iris "And that's Sam"

"Zane" The last one bowed shortly, He had blue hair with black roots, spider bite lip piercing, a nose ring, he wore larger black earrings, lower black eyeliner, a black choker and a large wilting black flower tattoo, this one seemed annoyed to be there but was trying his best not to look like it.

"Ehm...Hello" The children stated curiously

Cry didn't take much longer to wake up, his own side popping up and revealing it's name to be Mad, he had the same mask Virus had but on the other side of his face and instead of blue was red.

After that the tweens all ended up going back to sleep, seeing as it was like three in the morning


	13. Chapter 13

It's been about two and a half weeks, for the most part the egos stay inside their hosts minds and they're trying not to reveal them to anybody else.

As it turns out the different age groups had different times they woke up and went to bed, the infants [The older teenagers shared a room with an infant or toddler and took care of them] Go to sleep at eight and wake up at eight-nine.

Toddlers go to sleep at eight and wake up at seven to eight, Preschoolers and Children went to sleep around eight and woke up at seven and Tweenagers and Teenagers went to sleep around ten and woke up around seven. The adults weren't set.

So all the tweens got up, the younger kids being woken as well and a few of the toddlers being taken downstairs by the teens.

Nate still wasn't used to the mornings, neither were Dan or Sean, so getting up they all flinched at the amount of movement and sound in the hallways.

Nate groaned in annoyance and Matt looked over at him "Morning sleeping beauty" he said jokingly, pulling on a brown leather jacket and fixing his hair.

Nate huffed and got up, grabbing a black button up shirt with colorful dots speckled around, closing that drawer he pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and went into the bathroom to get changed.

-=-

The group all sat down at their table, it had been pretty much claimed as theirs when they first arrived

After a while they apologized to Felix for being such a mess and he became apart of their friend group, "So, how is everybody?" Felix inquired, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth

Most of the group didnt really say anything, they were all exhausted after being up all night training, as usual.

Luckily all of them at least knew of all their abilities, though not mastered they are (for the most part) capable of activated their abilities.

Suddenly the front doors flew open and a woman walked in, she wore an all black spandex suit with knee high black leather boots that clicked as she walked into the building.

Joey ran up to her as she took her black mask off and shook out her hair, "Mrs. Lye! Welcome back" he stood in front of her as she looked down at him

"Thank you, Joey" she looked around, in the silence most of the group began to grow anxious and that only became worse as she looked straight at them, pointed and looked at Joey "Who are they?"

Joey looked to the group and chuckled awkwardly "Uhm.. your cousin, Louise, she brought them here after their families kinda.. died" he explained, hesitating "I can't exactly explain their abilities but they're not just human, you'll have to ask them to explain it to you"

Mrs. Lye looked a little annoyed but nodded, "Thank you" she gave him a small smile and began walking toward the group, her hips swaying as she walked/

She leaned over the end of the table, looking the group over she cleared her throat "Hello boys, I'm Mrs. Lye, the owner of this school. If you will follow me out to the training ground I have some questions for you" she requested, standing and heading toward the training grounds.

The group hestitated, looking around at each other everybody except Pewds, Tyler and Ethan got up and followed Mrs. Lye

-=-

Mrs. Lye had the group standing in front of her "Alright, I wasnt aware of us getting new students and I haven't heard much about you other than I know you have abilities. Would you demonstrate your abilities for me?" Mrs. Lye requested kindly

Nobody said anything and nobody moved for a while before the group began quietly whispering.

"M-Ma'am, uhm.. we can't.. really- uhm" Sean stuttered, Mark grabbed his shoulder

"We don't really have control over our abilities" he lied, the group not exactly wanting to reveal the egos to her even if she was headmaster or whatever. If they were going to, they weren't going to do it on school grounds where anybody could be looking.

Besides! They could just send an ego to class in their palce if she doesnt know they exist.

"Well that's alright, do you at least know what your abilities are?"

"For the most part" Mark responded, apparently becoming the voice of the group

"How many do you kids have?"

"We all have three, each, but they're all different"

"Can you tell me what they are?"

The group contemplated it before Sean looked around, reached his arms out and clapped his hands and suddenly they were all in the forest.

"No, but they can" Nate grinned, Mrs. Lye looked confused before colorful smoke began flying around her and then all formed into the egos.

Yeah, you missed a few meetings, so here they are.

All the kids stood beside their own three egos. Sean with Anti, Jackaboy and Chase Brody. Mark with Dark, Wilford and Google

Cry with Risus [Not a real ego but im lazy so deal with it], Matt with Catpat (Also not a real ego, basically, it's just matpat but like part cat)

Phil with Michael, Zane and Alice [Alice is Pastel!Phil], Dan with James, Ryli and Alex [Pastel!Dan]

Nate with Natemare, Phantom and Branded [You know his song Branded? Yeah, Branded is basically just Nate wearing the mask]

Mrs. Lye, with wide eyes, gave a small wave to everybody "Okay.. that wasn't exactly what I expected.

-=-

Most of the group smiled and a couple laughed or chuckled, everybody introduced their egos to her and the egos explained what they were and the abilities the kids had.

"But why did we have to come out to the forest for this?"

"Because" Mark began, "We don't want the other kids knowing about them. There's a lot that could go wrong if they did find out" There was a collective snap of the kids fingers and the egos all returned to smoke and into their hosts, it made all of them a little dizzy but luckily they were more or less used to the egos leaving and returning into their bodies

"Okay, well-" Mrs. Lye chuckled quietly "I agree, don't show this to the other kids and do be careful, with abilities like those and being some of the most powerful students I now have I wouldn't be surprised if someone came after you. Now, let's head back" she smiled

Sean gave a thumbs up and clapped his hands and they were all back in the field, though once they got back Sean wavered lightly "Nope, too much magical energy used, I- am going to fall-" he chuckled awkwardly, seemingly incapable of catching himself as he began falling.

Mark shadow warped behind him and caught him "I got ya', come on" he picked Sean of with a huff of effort. "Thanks for not kicking us out, Mrs. Lye" She nodded to him

"You're welcome, but I best get back to my office, I promised a staff meeting when I returned" she smiled and snapped her fingers, a cloud of smoke surrounded her and she was gone once it dissipated.

The group began talking and laughing and headed to the lounge


	14. Chapter 14

"Phil?" Dan called groggily, something had woken him up but he wasn't quite sure what.

Phil hummed, rolling over but not really responding.

The brown headed male got out of bed, still in his Pjs he left the room to see if anybody else was awake. Chilling out in the hallway was Nate on his phone. "Hey" Dan called groggily, "Why are you up?"

"Woke up like ten minutes ago" Nate responded, not looking up from his phone for more than a milisecond, "Don't know why, couldn't get back to sleep."

Dan nodded, coming and sitting beside him. After say five minutes Joey walked in with the headmistress. "Boys, why are you awake?" she asked

The two looked up at her and Dan quickly told her, "We woke up and couldn't get back to sleep-"

Joey looked to Mrs. Lye and then back to the boys, "Help us wake everybody" Mrs. Lye commands, both her and Joey heading for a room each to wake the students.

Nate and Dan looked to each other before getting up and heading to rooms themselves.

Within twenty minutes everybody was up and out in the hallways, a group of students had gone to wake up the other hallways.

Everybody spoke amongst each other before the group came back with everybody else, toddlers and babies held by teenagers. "Students! Hush" Mrs. Lye shouts, the students all quiet down right away.

"We have reason to believe something is coming, we have woken you all up to move us all down to the basement to be safe" she exclaims, "So, follow me and Joey downstairs"

Everybody headed down stairs to the main floor and before anybody could warn each other an explosion blew the front of the school off.

Most of the students screamed, Joey leading them down the stairs while Mrs. Lye guarded the other half.

The original seven blinked and suddenly their dark egos appeared, "What the fuck are you guys still doing over here, go!" Anti shouted, Mrs. Lye looked to him in surprise before calling for the students to move.

"Everybody! To the basement! Now!" Mrs. Lye shouted, the school's worth running in a blind panic to the basement, the teenagers helping the little kids

"Sean!" Anti shouted, glitching over to his host and pushing him out of the way as something shot past them that went too fast to be seen and fast enough to have torn straight through the boys

"Thanks" Sean said breathily, the two getting back up and narrowly missing a missile that exploded right behind him "Jesus- christ!" Sean exclaimed, running with Anti to follow the rest of the students.

-=-

The basement doors slammed shut, Mrs. Lye, Joey and a few students who were trusted as much as Joey all separated the students into groups, there were multiple escapes from the school and they were planning on splitting up to make sure at least a few could escape.

As they all went separate ways, the original seven and their shadow egos in their own group with Joey leading them. They got into their tunnel and behind them there was a bright light followed by screams.

A few of them winced, Sean grabbed for Mark and let out a quiet sob, "Keep moving" Joey called, "Unless you want to face the same fate"

The group moved on, they heard the sounds of other groups dying, saw the light as they walked and it dimmed.

After quite a long while of walking Joey stopped, there was the sound of something being turned and then a thud followed by the squeaking of a door. Light filtered into the tunnel and Joey sighed, "Alright, we're out in the forest, there's a town a good twenty minutes from here" he tells the group,

"You guys lost your parents, so i'll act as your guardian until further notice. You're not aloud to use your abilities out in public nor are your.. egos aloud out due to them not exactly looking human" he continues, "So they need to go, come with me, Mrs. Lye owned a house out here, there's a couple of kids there as well you might like"

Everybody was quiet before the egos returned to smoke and into their hosts, the hosts were dizzy for a second but quickly stabilized as Joey began walking into the forest.

-=-

When they arrived at the house it was luckily fucking huge, seeing as it was one of the many places people went to escape.

Inside was a boy with bright blue hair, a boy with purple hair, a boy with brown hair and a boy with bleach blonde hair, all about their age. "Hey!" One of them greeted, Sean suddenly recognized him as Felix.

"Felix? But- we were with you yesterday-" Sean responded to him

"Felix was coming back here to visit family, Thomas is one of you but didn't want to come to the school, Tyler has abilities and is hiding here from the government who caught them using them in school and Ethan is like you guys, however he's hiding with Tyler. So we never got the chance to bring them to the school" Joey informed, "You can find rooms upstairs, it'll be like in the school, two per room. Feel free to get acquainted"

The guardian of the house nodded to them before pulling his jacket off and heading for the kitchen.

The group sat down in the living room, Sean leaned over and ran a hand through his hair while Mark quietly comforted him. Everybody else, including Felix, Thomas, Ethan and Tyler, chatted amongst themselves.

And this is where yet another new chapter began on their lives...


End file.
